Pasos
by TwoShamans
Summary: Merryweather: Allí estaban ambos, abrazados con fuerza, como si la traición sufrida jamás hubiese existido. Eran ellos dos, olvidando el mundo, sólo ellos. Olvidándola incluso a ella.


**Título:** Pasos.

**Serie: **La saga de Cain –God Child-.

**Autora**: Jeannelok.

**Estatus:** Completo.

**Personaje principal:** Merryweather.

**Género: **Drama-Angustia.

**Trama: **_Allí estaban ambos, abrazados con fuerza, como si la traición sufrida jamás hubiese existido. Eran ellos dos, olvidando el mundo, sólo ellos. Olvidándola incluso a ella._

**Spoilers: **Sí.

**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo de Cain fue creado por Kaori Yuki y no gano dinero escribiendo fan fics de sus obras.

**Otros comentarios: **No sé qué género de los dos escritos escoger, más que nada porque no entiendo la diferencia. Posiblemente no sea ni posible encajarlo en ninguno de los mencionados. Sea como sea, ahí queda. El fanfic está situado la misma noche del día en que Krehardoll se hace pasar por Cain y le devuelve el anillo a Merryweather. Que depresión he cogido por culpa de Cain TT En realidad me dejaron el manga, pero creo que cuando tenga la oportunidad me lo compraré porque me gustó mucho…

_**Pasos**_

Un prado verde…

Unas flores de colores…

Y el aroma del té.

Un remanso de felicidad, donde vivir con aquellos que amaban un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

De verdad que era lo único que realmente había deseado en la vida, más que todos aquellos lujos que la rodeaban e intentaban hacerla sentir cómoda entre sábanas de seda que nunca le darían lo que realmente rogaba.

En aquellos momentos la envolvía una espesa nubla oscura, le impedía ver qué había más allá de sus brazos alargados buscando algo a lo que sujetarse. De nuevo se sentía como una niña, una cría perdida en el mundo que robaba para sobrevivir, hasta que la luz apareció en su mundo y alcanzó la felicidad, que una vez creyó poder coger matando a aquel que la salvó.

No era por la oscuridad, ni por la solitud. Sin embargo, sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía a pedazos. El dolor la embargaba de nuevo. Como siempre que recordaba, allí estaba amenazando con llevársela consigo y retorcer su corazón, impidiéndole el respirar.

Comenzó a tatarear una de las rimas de Mamá Ganso para distraer su mente, necesitaba pensar con claridad una solución para escapar de allí. El aire le faltaba, cada vez más sentía que necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuese, con tal de escapar de ese sitio.

Echó a correr. Corrió como nunca antes, más veloz que las llamas consumiendo el papel. No miró atrás, pues no había nada que ver. De repente, un viento le azotó el rostro y detuvo sus prisas. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo, jadeante, todo su ser tembló.

No podía ser…

No podía estar viendo lo que creía ver.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Allí estaban ambos, abrazados con fuerza, como si la traición sufrida jamás hubiese existido. Eran ellos dos, olvidando el mundo, sólo ellos. Olvidándola incluso a ella. Quiso berrear, despechada, mas…Lo entendía, entendía que el mundo de quien era su luz, a la vez había sido oscuro como el suyo. Y aquel día que mostró las lágrimas, sólo hubo una persona que le ayudó.

No estaba celosa. También la había querido, la había amado. De manera distinta, ni más, ni menos. Se sentía agradecida y orgullosa.

Notó algo frío recorrer su mejilla, la acarició y el agua salada quedó en la yema de sus dedos. Cerró el puño y alzó el rostro, con las cejas elevadas hasta arriba a más no poder.

Escuchó que hablaban. O más bien, lo vio. No entendía sus palabras, porque eran solamente de ellos dos. Quiso acercarse, pero al ponerse de nuevo en pie notó la gravedad sobre toda ella.

Abrió la boca y gritó, mas nada salió de su garganta. Y siguió gritando, llamándoles, pidiendo que regresasen junto a ella, que irían a tomar el té todos juntos, merendarían entre risas, quería que conociesen al hijo que iba a tener, que…

Se detuvo.

No.

No debía insistir.

Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que veía…ya había pasado. No sabía cómo…pero lo supo. Que quien le había devuelto el anillo en realidad no había sido él, quizá un espejismo creado por sí misma, o quién sabe…

La sangre fluía hacia abajo, pasaba por un cuerpo hasta caer al que era protegido, al de aquella persona a la que le debía todo y más. No sabía si estaba muerto, sin heridas aparentes era difícil discernir nada…Y a pesar de eso, sabía que su interior era una figura rota en mil pedazos y pegada, una y otra vez, rota y reconstruida…

Hizo acopio de fuerzas y les dio la espalda. Ese no era su lugar. Era el de ellos, de su descanso eterno. No debía molestar, ella ya tenía una nueva vida…

Dio un paso. Y otro. Poco a poco, se alejaba de la persona que más quiso en el mundo.

Otro paso…

La niebla regresó…

…Otro paso…

Tiritaba de los pies a la cabeza, no por el frío.

…Otro paso…

Le daba la espalda a aquel que tenía la que siempre quiso alcanzar…

…Otro paso…

Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que aunque no le dolía, sintió partírselo.

…Y otro…

Despertó envuelta en agua. Las lágrimas no dejaban de empapar la almohada. Se aferró a la sábana con fuerza, queriendo detener el llanto que se mezclaba con el hipo. Sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura. Era la de su marido. Ella también lo sabía, que en un principio no era la escogida, que le amaba a él.

Como todos. Todos habían amado esa sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia el cuerpo del padre de su hijo. Apoyó la frente en su pecho y le rodeó también con sus brazos.

Jamás le olvidaría.

Jamás.

_Vamos, Riff, vamos. Vamos juntos al infierno. _


End file.
